As is well known and understood, comforters are generally of three types--heavy-weight (intended for winter use), light-weight (intended for summer use), and mid-weight (for use during the spring and fall seasons). As is also well known and understood, the comforters are generally stitched differently depending upon the amount of down or synthetic material utilized--but, tend to take on a "flat" look as more and more squares and other patterns are utilized in sectioning the comforter for summer use as significantly reduced down or synthetic material, is employed to provide the light-weight needed. As is also well known and understood, even for mid-weight or heavy-weight comforters, all comforter designs presently employed tend to slide about, or otherwise move around in, duvet or other covers in which they are oftentimes inserted. The overall result, with both these problems, is that the comforter tends to look somewhat "saggy" and not as "puffy" or luxuriant as it could look.